


We Could Almost Be Lovers

by Thymesis



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Akira always slept with the bedroom window wide open. It might as well have been an invitation, and it was one that Ryo took advantage of tonight.





	We Could Almost Be Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2001/2002. Never previously posted.

He always slept with the bedroom window wide open. It might as well have been an invitation, and it was one that Ryo took advantage of tonight.

“Akira,” he whispered. “Akira.”

“What is it, Ryo?” Akira blinked himself awake and peered at the blurry image of his best friend kneeling uncertainly beside Akira’s futon. “Is there something wrong?”

“I…umm…oh…” Ryo glanced into Akira’s eyes for a moment before turning nervously away. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and his expression, though he tried to hide it from Akira, was strained.

Akira sat up, groaning softly as his sleep-stiffened back protested to the treatment. As he turned to face Ryo directly, he rested a gentle hand upon his shoulder. “There is, isn’t there? C’mon, Ryo, tell me.”

Ryo scratched his head and then stared intently at his fingernails, his mouth hanging slightly open as if he were about to say something, though no sound came forth. He began wringing his hands together in agitation until Akira grabbed Ryo’s with his own to calm them. 

Akira could feel a fine trembling running though the body of his friend. Soothingly, he ran his palms from Ryo’s shoulders down to his wrists and back up again. His hands were warm against the cool fabric of Ryo’s pajamas. “Tell me,” he repeated in a firm and strident tone.

Ryo froze like a deer in the headlights, captured within the liquid amber of Akira’s irises. Entranced by the sheer beauty of the barely-checked power he saw there, his vision glazed over a little, and he cried out softly, “I…I can’t sleep, Akira. All I see is darkness when I close my eyes…darkness…and I’m scared, Akira!”

“Oh no… Ryo…”

“I’m scared…” he whispered and wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist. Akira blinked in surprise for a moment at the sudden and unexpected desire for physical affection, but he did not pull away and held Ryo in an embrace that was almost tender. He massaged Ryo’s back, and his fingers separated the strands of Ryo’s hair. Ryo only buried his face all the deeper into Akira’s breast, fighting back the tears that he felt welling up underneath his eyelids.

Finally, not loosening his embrace, Akira chuckled, “Hey, listen, you really should get some sleep. You’re hurting yourself, going on like this, and I don’t want to see you do yourself permanent damage.”

“But…” Ryo sighed, inhaling the sea-salt fragrance of Akira’s skin, “I can’t…”

“Well then, why don’t you sleep with me tonight?”

“I… Can I? Do you mind?”

“Nope. C’mon.” Akira drew his friend down with him into the futon and wrapped the covers around them both. Ryo kept his arms wrapped around Akira, and they nestled together in the gathering warmth of their shared body heat.

Ryo sighed again, comforted, as he felt Akira’s weight settle against him. They could almost be lovers.

In his dreams that night, they were.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Why oh why wasn’t there ever much Devilman yaoi? Was I the only one who thought this pairing was hot?!


End file.
